You Believe That
by Jamasunda
Summary: My first songfic oneshot :D An icelandic song that I found cute and wanted to use.. eng lyrics inside InuKag, of course


**Disclaimer**: I do not own this masterpiece created by the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

Okay. My first song fic :D

Eh.. I'm not that much of a writer but I think it's ranked around O.K. :P

Oh.. and this song (performed by Sálin hans Jóns míns (and the gospel qhoir)) is Icelandic (no worries.. I translated it at the bottom of the page. It's a direct translation ;) And probably the first song EVER on to be icelandic xP  
I hope you find this fic ok.

Well.. get readin'!

(btw, this song is called Þú trúir því in icelandic)

-

You Believe That;

By IAG.

-

It was a dark day in Sengoku jidai. The people in Kaede's village were running amok everywhere, trying to save some of the crops before the big rainstorm came.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara aided them by flying over their fields with a big cloth from Kagome's time to shield them. Shippo was urgently trying to find all of his crayons that were somewhere in the grass outside of Kaede's hut.

InuYasha's forest was dark and damp, so Kagome wet her shoes walking through it. "I hate you1" She screamed at the half dog demon following her.

"Yeah?! And I hate you too!" InuYasha retorted.

"Ugh!! I can't believe his stupidity!" Kagome mumbled.

"I heard that."

"I know you did."

"Grrr…" he growled.

"Oh stop growling! It's not my fault Kouga came!" Kagome said, trotting ever closer to the well.

"Ha!" InuYasha spat, "but you still didn't need to get all lovey-dovey!" InuYasha scrunches his face. "'Oh Kouga!! How lovely! Kiss me you fool!" He blinked his eyes. "Stupid, if you ask me."

"Agh!" Kagome stopped. "This has gone too long! Stop being so … so… jealous!!"

"Jealous?!"

"YES!"

"What part of that was jealousy?!!"

"Shut up."

"I didn't find any jealousy in that!!"

"Stop it."

"Tell me Kago--!"

"InuYasha!! …please. Please just stop it… please…" Kagome was crying. She hid her face with her hands and jumped down the well.

And that's when the rain came.

-

Kagome climbed up the well. She looked outside to see the same rain clouds over Tokyo. Then she ran inside her house, passing her family who were sitting by the TV.

She threw herself on her bed and cried. Each cry made her head feel worse. 'He's such an idiot!' she screamed in her throbbing head. "But yet.. I can't stop loving him."

"_Leitað hefur lengi verið_

_líkt og margur gegnum tíðina_

_en lítið fundið."_

-

The rain drowned InuYasha's still form. His bangs plastered down his face and his ears hid beneath that thick mass of hair on the top of his head.

He made her cry.

After a few minutes just standing there, his hand twitched. He sprung to the nearest tree and punched it.

"I hate myself." he stated quietly. "Why do I always make her feel bad… When I want to make her feel good?" He chuckled silently. "This feeling's pretty messed up… I don't love Kikyo anymore."

"_Þessi áttavillta sál_

_loks í gegnum hugarhríðina_

_hún greinir ljósið bjart"_

-

Kagome lay still on her bed, hugging her pillow. Of course there had to be a red pillowcase… that's fate right there. Just waiting to stick it's hand up your butt. She sighed quietly. 'Everything here reminds me of him.' she thought, while staring at a white dog plushy that lay a next to her. She petted the plushy absentmindly. 'Is this love? I mean.. really love?'

"_Þú trúir því að hann sé fyrir þig,_

_að nýjan nú þú feta munir stig._

_Þú gleymir öllu því sem áður brást_

_Og orðið, þetta eina sanna "ást"_

_er greipt í þína vitund héðan af_

_Það er allt sem þú þarft"_

-

His hand still connected to that tree. He was just staring at it. Like it would move on it's own soon… He crushed his fist tighter.

"Damn!" InuYasha squished his eyes shut. "I am such a idiot!" He punched the weakly tree again.

"Maybe I should say something to her." He thought to himself. "But what if she won't listen?" Now he was close to frantic. "No. No. If she won't, I'll make her. And maybe…" He let a small smile of hope break out. "She'll forgive me."

He went down the well.

"_Hún er himnesk þessi kennd,_

_segja menn, og engu öðru lík._

_Þú hefur höndlað,_

_hamingju og gleði hér._

_Núna lifir glóð í brjósti þér,_

_sú von er kulnuð var"_

-

Kagome had been thinking if the feelings she felt for InuYasha were love or friendship. She always wanted him to be happy, even if it painfully ruled her out. She wanted to comfort him when he felt bad, take care of him when he was sick and last but not least… love him till she died.

Kagome smiled happily… "this is love."

"_Þú trúir því að hann sé fyrir þig,_

_að nýjan nú þú feta munir stig._

_Þú gleymir öllu því sem áður brást._

_Og orðið, þetta eina sanna "ást"_

_er greipt í þína vitund héðan af._

_Það er allt sem þú þarft._

_Þú hefur fundið náð."_

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. That goofy smile still on her face.

"_Þú trúir því að hann sé fyrir þig,_

_að nýjan nú þú feta munir stig._

_Þú gleymir öllu því sem áður brást"_

She sat up on her bed, the headache at full power now. 'Will he come back?' she asked herself. She watched out of her window, rain droplets splashing on it, in the direction of the well. She had been watching for a quite some time when she saw the doors open and a familiar form peeking out. She smiled and ran downstairs.

-

InuYasha found the same rain clouds in this era. He glared at those sky, the raindrops reminding him of the tears Kagome had been crying.

With his keen hearing he heard the door, on the shrine Kagome and her family lived, open. His heart raced when he saw her running towards him. Her arms spread out to collide him in a hug.

"_Þú átt aðeins þetta fjör,_

_það er virði þess að verja því_

_sem best þú getur._

_Dragðu andann, það er lag._

_Hjartað slær í takt við glaðan dag._

_Breiddu út faðminn þinn."_

InuYasha, as shy as always, spread his arms slightly to meet hers. She collided to him, hugging him with all of her strength. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy, but yet she was smiling.

InuYasha hugged back.

"Kagome… I'm -" InuYasha began but was shushed by Kagome.

"I know, InuYasha. I know." She said.

InuYasha just hugged her tighter.

"I don't.. I don't.. " He began. 'Okay, just get over with this. Then you'll know.' "I.. I.. I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome's heart stopped. Then she had the biggest smile.

"_Þú trúir því að hann sé fyrir þig,_

_að nýjan nú þú feta munir stig._

_Þú gleymir öllu því sem áður brást_

_Og orðið, þetta eina sanna "ást""_

InuYasha was shocked to find her crying. "Kagome! Kagome.. I'm sorry."

"Silly." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I love you too…"

And now it's was InuYasha's turn to smile.

"_Þú trúir því að hún sé fyrir þig,_

_að nýjan nú þú feta munir stig._

_Þú gleymir öllu því sem áður brást_

_Og orðið, þetta eina sanna "ást"_

_er greipt í þína vitund héðan af_

_Það er allt sem þú þarft"_

He kissed her passionately.

"_Það er allt sem þú þarft_

_Það er allt sem þú þarft_

_Þú hefur fundið…"_

They broke apart; both had smiles on their faces.

"_Nokkuð sem er öfundsvert_

_Nokkuð sem er hvergi alveg eins_

_en þó svo svipað_

_Dragðu andann, það er lag,_

_Njóttu vel og eigðu glaðan dag"_

They stayed still, hugging each other, for a long time. Well… until Kagome's mom called for dinner. Kagome lead InuYasha inside, and he was welcomed to stay for every dinner. For the rest of his life.

"_Þú hefur fundið þig."_

---

Wow… corny, right? I told you I couldn't write -.-. Oh and if you wanna hear the singer singing this, go on YouTube and find the Icelandic Tarzan songs :)

Oh.. and here is the English lyrics:

_(For a long time they've searched_

_Like many others over time_

_But little has been found._

_This lost soul_

_Through the snowstorm of it's mind_

_It sees the bright light._

_You believe that he's just for you_

_That there's a new phase you'll walk._

_You forget everything you've failed_

_And the word, this one true "love"_

_Is clutched in your awareness from now on_

_That's all you need._

_That feeling is heavenly _

_People say, and like nothing else_

_You've been through,_

_Happiness and joy here._

_Now there's a spark in your heart,_

_That hope that had been dead._

_You believe that he's for you_

_That there's a new phase you'll walk._

_You forget everything you've failed_

_And the word, this one true "love"_

_Is clutched in your awareness from now on_

_That's all you need._

_You have found mercy_

_You believe that he's for you_

_That there's a new phase you'll walk._

_You forget everything you've failed_

_You only have this liveliness,_

_It's worth guarding_

_As well as you can._

_Take a breath, that's the tune_

_Your heart beats a rhythm on a happy day._

_Spread out your arms._

_You believe that he's for you_

_That there's a new phase you'll walk._

_You forget everything you've failed_

_And the word, this one true "love"_

_You believe that she's for you_

_That there's a new phase you'll walk._

_You forget everything you've failed_

_And the word, this one true "love"_

_Is clutched in your awareness from now on_

_That's all you need._

_That's all you need._

_That's all you need._

_You've found…_

_Something you can envy_

_Something that's never the same,_

_But quite alike._

_Take a breath, that's the tune._

_Enjoy and have a good day_

_You've found yourself.)_


End file.
